XIII - The Death
by Nerys Walkershade
Summary: The bond between the two Valentine's sons is managed to tear off Sebastian from the Death and to subjugate Jace to his stepbrother's will. Everything seems to be favourable to the Morgenstern's real heir... Are we sure about this? Sebastian was already a few steps from his prey. He could smell her scent, a mix of rose and currant, which made him licking instinctively his lips.
**_Hello to everyone,_**

 ** _This is my first fanfiction in English, I apologise in advance for the possible errors that you can find in this one-shot. I read it many times before to publish, but I'm still a novice, so any correction is welcome._**

 ** _Have a nice reading,_**

 ** _Nerys93_**

 **XIII – The Death**

 **End or Renovation?**

«I don't understand you, Jace…» said Sebastian, bored about his _parabatai_ 's behaviour. «Really! How can you make a face like that when you are in one of the best club of world, circled from women for every taste? » said him from his position at the Herondale's side, while a beautiful dark haired woman was drawing imaginary circles on his chest with long and sharp nails.

«I'm boring… What do you think about staying alone for a little? » she blew to his ear. «Only you and I…» added while she bitted his neck joking.

For a moment Sebastian was uncertain if he would like more kill or fuck her for interrupting his conversation, or maybe he should call it monologue…

Yeah, because Jace seemed to be lost in his thoughts and he would guess that his red sister was the protagonist. That dumb and weak girl was always on his road, no matter if she would stop him or it was the casually which take her there; however Sebastian started to be sick and tired of her influence on his stepbrother, even although the bond between the two blond boys, Clary was continuing to be a problem… A big and unsupportable problem!

A wet and hot kiss on the base of neck woke up him from his contemplation for seeing his new conquest to become more passionate, while her hand has moved from his chest to the belt of his jeans.

 _I have always thought that the vampires are the most seductive women of all the Downwolders, naturally after the fairies, but they are too dangerous and changeable for one-night stand._

Without waiting one more second, he trapped her into a rude kiss, where their lips were fighting a war to have the supremacy and where he was only managing to think about undressing her new flame in the shortest possible time. And as soon as he was insinuating a hand over the dress of the vampire, Jace decided to return from his imaginary world.

«Seriously man? Do you really want to traumatize my weak psyche with this show? » asked sarcastic with a disgusted expression, trying to cover his face with a hand.

For once, from when their tie was created, Sebastian evaluated seriously the possibility of killing his new ally and completing the plan with only his force and slyness. It shouldn't be too difficult to destroy everything around him and to take the control of all the shadowhunters by himself.

 _You could kill him when everything will be over. Take a breath and think to how much his death will be painful…_

At that thought a snicker take place in his face while he was observing his future prey, who gave to Sebastian an ironic glance. «I know that look, but I'm sorry…» said raising the shoulders. «You're not my type… I think that the blondes are too stupid and arrogant for my incredible person! »

Sebastian looked at him frowning. «I didn't think that the spell could have some contraindications, maybe I did a crap… He has become dumber than before…» murmured himself.

«Don't you understand, vampire? Vanish! » ordered Jace emphasising the concept with some gestures of hands. His conquest smiled and showed her canines and the middle finger in reply.

«Your friend is funny…»

Sebastian sneered «And you're boring…»

Did he really believe that Sebastian should've understand the reason of his disease? Did he never think that it could have some psychologic problems because of the sick love that he felt for Clary? He never gave up this love, neither when he thought that she was his sister…

And what about Sebastian? He, because of their bond, was obliged to feel all these kind of feelings that Jace had to _his_ sister…

If he wasn't for the demon's blood inside his body, Sebastian should take seriously in consideration the idea of suicide or, at least, of murder. As it wasn't enough, that jerk of his stepbrother seemed to be unable of thinking anyone than Clary, causing a disgusting feeling in the dark shadowhunter.

It could be still fine if he only told about her, but trying the same excitement when he was thinking to her, it should be too much for anyone. Neither the vampire sit on his legs, with a hand on his belt, was able to distract him from that horrible sensation. He needed of air and to put much distance as possible between him and Jace.

So, with only one arm, Sebastian moved the woman from him to the sofa; after that, without thinking twice, he got up from his comfortable place and crossed the dance floor, disappearing in the crowd.

A group of females downwolders passed him studying his appearance from head to toe, he couldn't avoid to sneer in front of their brash behaviour. It was a mixed group with every kind of creature or around… it was strange, but not impossible in a place like that.

He was studying the beautiful lycan with brown long hair and eyes darker than night, when his attention was captured by a familiar mane red like the hell's flames, which, in a certain sense, he knew very good. Sebastian started to follow her without a thought or hesitation, it was just an automatically reflex as if that girl begged him to chase her.

 _Everything is impossible. That weak girl can't be here, it must be an hallucination! She is at Brooklyn with the woman that she dares call mother… There's no reason which can take her in this place so far away from her home._

He followed her group through the crowd and every kind of attendant creature in that club, asking himself the real reason of his sister's presence at Praga. None knew that Jace and he were in that city, none knew where they were.

At a certain moment she separated from the other, but Sebastian didn't manage to hear what they said to each other, so he restricted himself to change his direction and not lose her. She was quite nervous and seemed like she was searching to avoid each kind of contact with the people, who was around her.

Despite he didn't know very well his sister, that behaviour was strange in any case. When they had passed some time together in past, she always was of her ease with the downwolders like that diurnal vampire and the lycan traitor. She loved them although their new natural. So, why did she seem scared by the closeness' downwolders in that moment?

It was too incoherent also for her.

Sebastian was already a few steps from his prey. He could smell her scent, a mix of rose and currant, which made him licking instinctively his lips. Her perfume was really attractive and it seemed give a sort of dependence, he hadn't ever noticed it. But these feeling was too strange… That wasn't the first time that he was so near to her, they had kissed each other in one occasion and the sensation, felt in that moment, was far away from the normal pleasure.

That kiss was wrong, they were brother and sister in the first place and then he didn't see her like a woman. Clary was too weak for attracting his attention, he always liked strong and dangerous women. Sebastian never understood how a warrior like Jace was fallen in love with a useless girl like his sister. It was incomprehensible and…

She suddenly turned to right and headed to a private room. When he managed to cross the creatures in the nightclub, he found her sitting on the low table.

Clary had his back and didn't hear the sound of footsteps behind her, she was too lost in her worries and thoughts for noticing the presence of her brother.

«Well… Look who we have here…» asked Sebastian with a rhetorical question, while he was approaching to her. The girl froze herself and stopped to breath, Sebastian couldn't stop the sneer due to her reaction to his arrival. «So, Clary… What did you think to do in a place like…»

His sister raised her head and Sebastian, for the first time of his life, remained without words.

The image of Clary vanished under his gaze and all that remained is a young girl with brown long hair and light blue eyes full of fear… She didn't have anything in common with his sister. So, how can he confuse them?

«Who are you? What are you? » asked to her with anger in his voice. That girl had to be the responsible of that hallucination, probably she was a witch, who is paid by the Shadowhunters for enchanting and capturing him. There wasn't another explication.

«They send a witch after me… Really? They think that I am so weak not to understand?!» he growled, while he grabbed her wrist and pulled her to him.

Her light blue eyes were opened wide and she was shaking. «No… It must be a mistake… I'm o-only a… A mundane. I didn't know who you are… But there must be one error, because I… I'm not a witch and I didn't know very well who are these Shadowhunters, however I promise that I won't say anything. Now, can you let me go? My friends will be worry for my absence and…» she spoke very fast and her voice trembled in some parts, but she didn't cry.

Sebastian looked her carefully and reflected about her words. She didn't have the typical appearance of a witch or of any downloaders, but he didn't trust her, the spells for modifying the look weren't complicated.

«Lyn! Are you here? » exclaimed a female voice and a werewolf entered in the room, but she didn't find anyone, the little space was empty. «I was sure that she was entered here…»

She went out from the room without noticing a card fallen in the floor.

The tarot's card of the Death…


End file.
